


Morning, Darling

by TheGryffindorBookworm



Series: Tale-Teller’s Writing Challenge 2019 [6]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fluff, M/M, McSpirk fluff, Morning Cuddles, Sleepy fluff, new husbands, tickle fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 07:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19000930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGryffindorBookworm/pseuds/TheGryffindorBookworm
Summary: Bones is happy with his new husbands.





	Morning, Darling

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 of the challenge.

The morning after the wedding was slow and lazy. Leonard woke to find himself sandwiched between his husbands. Spock was still asleep, unusual but not impossible, and wrapped around Leonard like an octopus. His face was relaxed and even bearing a hint of a smile. Jim was sprawled out over the rest of the huge bed in their resort room on Risa. He had managed to kick all the blankets off himself during the night and get his legs tangled up in the sheet. Even in sleep, Jim couldn’t stay still. 

As he admired his beloveds, Leonard felt at peace. Suddenly, he realized that he felt nothing but contentment. Even on his best days, Leonard always felt something negative under his happiness, but today there was nothing but peace. The moment of his revelation seemed to stretch into its own eternity. He never wanted to leave it, yet at the same time he couldn’t wait to see what their future together might hold. He wanted to capture this moment in a jar like a firefly. He wanted to keep it with him always to admire in difficult times. 

Spock began to stir and pulled him out of his thoughts. He felt Spock nuzzle his face into his neck. “Good morning, Ashayam.” Spock mumbled as his hand found Leonard’s. He kissed Leonard’s cheek as Leonard initiated an ozhesta. 

“Morning, Darlin’. Didn’t take you for a cuddler.” Leonard teased. 

“Leonard, we have slept and woken in this manner many times before. I do not see how it could surprise you this time.” Spock responded. 

“I didn’t say it was a bad thing, Spock.” On peaceful mornings, they always woke this way. Leonard would tease Spock about cuddling, and Spock would pretend to take it literally. The gentle, sleepy ribbing would continue until Jim stopped them. 

“Jim.” Spock said as he urged Leonard closer to the tangled mess of blankets that was their husband. Jim was starting to stir from sleep. Leonard and Spock shared a look and began to take action. Spock pulled Jim into an embrace as he woke.

“Morning, Spock.” Jim said. His eyes were bright and his voice was cheerful. Jim was a morning person, no matter the circumstance, the lucky bastard. Leonard could barely achieve that level of pep by lunch. “Morning Bones.” 

Spock managed to maneuver Jim to lie against his chest. Bones began to approach them slowly. “Morning, Jim.” Bones had a devious twinkle in his eye that began to make Jim very nervous. 

Spock’s arms suddenly locked themselves around Jim and Bones loomed over them. “Bones, Spock, ....what are you doing?” Jim asked with a wavering voice. 

“We are waking you up.” Spock replied matter-of-factly. 

Bones pounced and began to tickle Jim within an inch of his life. Jim twisted, writhed, kicked, and screamed with laughter, but Spock’s hold wouldn’t budge. “Stop! Stop! STOP!” Jim finally conceded. His two lovers released him from the torture and Jim was cuddled between them. “Well, now I need a nap.” Bones laughed aloud and Spock’s mouth twitched. 

Bones curled himself around Jim’s back and caught Spock’s eye. “I love you. Both of you. More than I could ever say.” Bones didn’t need them to respond. He could feel their love through the newly-formed marriage bond and the intimacy of their embrace.


End file.
